1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves a device to support objects hanging from walls, and, more particularly, a hanging device for brick walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hanging of objects, such as pictures, plants, Christmas decorations, or similar items, from interior brick walls and fireplaces, or from exterior brick walls or external chimneys, generally has required the use of a drill, with masonary bit, to form a suitable hole in the brick or mortar, the insertion of a molley into this hole, and finally the insertion of a screw or lag bolt to provide the projection upon which the object is hung. This procedure is time consuming, utilizes tools which may not be commonly available, and mars the surface of the brick wall, making it undesirable to remove such hangers and establish new hanging locations.
There is a need for a hanging device for brick walls which is simple and inexpensive, easily installed with common tools, and does not mar the wall nor leave a hole upon its removal.